Winx Cub!
by LoveBloom87
Summary: Winx Club! lion king style. in this story they all are lions! terrible at summarys! the story is better than the summery
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Life's not fair, is it? You see I - well, I... shall never be King. And you... shall never see the light of another day haha... Adieu...said baltor (he is talking to the rat)

Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food? Asked kiko

What do you want now? asked baltor

I'm here to announce that the King is on his way. says kiko while bowing ...So you'd better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning.

(The mouse runs away)

Oh now look, kiko; you've made me lose my lunch

Hah! You'll lose more than that when the King gets through with you. He's as mad as a hippo with a hernia. said kiko

Oooh... I quiver with FEAR. says baltor

Now baltor, don't look at me that way... HELP!

Baltor! ...said Erendor

Mm-hmm?-baltor

Drop him now said Erendor

Impeccable timing, your majesty said kiko

Thank you kiko- Erendor

Why! If it isn't my big brother descending from on high to mingle with the baltor

Samara and I didn't see you at the announcement of the future king's and queen's

That was today? Oh, I feel simply baltor must have slipped my mind

Yes, well, as slippery as your mind is, as the king's brother, you should have been first in line! Said Kiko  
Well, I was first in line!... until those little hairballs were born said baltor

Like it or not Baltor those"hairballs are your future kings and queens

Ohh, I shall practice my curtsy. Said baltor

Don't turn your back on me Baltor!

Oh, no,.Erendor Perhaps YOU shouldn't turn YOUR back on me.

{ROAR} Is that a challenge?Asked Erendor

Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you brother

Pity! Why not? Asked kiko

Well, as far as brains go, I got the lion's share. But, when it comes to brute strength ...I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool. Said baltor while leaving

There's one in every family, sire... Two in mine, actually and they always manage to ruin special occasions. Said kiko

What am I going to do with him? Asked Erendor

He'd make a very handsome throw rug. Said kiko

Kiko!-Erendor

Well think about it when ever he gets dirt you can take him out and beat him. said kiko

_**AN: Thats the first chapter Enjoy!**_  
_**BTW, all the Winx will be in this story (including roxy!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclamer: **i don't own Winx Club or Lion king!_

Dad! Daad! Come on, Dad, we gotta go. Wake up!said sky

come on come on wake up! Said bloom

Your son... and the kids are awake...said samara

Before sunrise, he's YOUR said Erendor

(they all finally pounced oh Erendor all at once)

You promised! They all yelled

Okay, okay. I'm up. I'm up. said erendor

Yes! Said roxy

Finally! said techna

I hope this won't be boring. said stella  
because Im missing my kitty sleep for this

(on top of pride rock)  
Look, kids Everything the light touches is our kingdom.

Wow... Said stella totally worth it!

Its pretty cool Said brandon is awe

A time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day kids the sun will set on my time here and will rise as you kids as the new rulers said Erendor

And this will all be ours? Said layla

Everything. Said Erendor

WOW said nabu in awe also

Everything the light touches...huh said riven  
Hey, what about that shadowy place over there? Said musa

Techna, Timmy will you answer that one for me? asked Erendor

Sure! they said

Its beyond our borders. Said techna

We must never go there said timmy

But I thought rulers can do whatever they want? asked flora

Oh, there's more to being rulers than... getting your way all the time. Said Erendor

There's more? Asked helia

Haha.. helia said erendor

Everything you see exists together, in a delicate balance. As rulers, you need to understand that balance, and respect all the creatures- from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope.

But, don't we eat the antelope? Asked bloom

Yes, bloom, but let me explain. When we die, our bodies become the grass. And the antelope eat the grass. And so we are all connected in the great Circle of Life.

Ohhh they all said in awe

Good morning, sire!-kiko

Good morning, Kiko

Checking in... with the morning report. Said kiko

Fire away.

Well! The buzz from the bees is that the leopards are in a bit of a spot... said kiko

Oh, really? Said Erendor

And the baboons are going ape over this. Of course, the giraffes are acting like they're above it all... said kiko

What are you kids doing? Asked erendor

were pouncing. said roxy

well...let an old pro show you how it's done. Said Erendor

...The tick birds are pecking on the elephants. I told the elephants to forget it, but they can't...said kiko The cheetahs are hard up, but I always say ...said kiko

Stay low to the ground. Said erendor

Okay, stay low to the ground, right... yeah said riven

Try not to make a erendor

One more step...

then...

(all the kids pounce on kiko all at once)

**Bloom, Sky and Roxy-**

This is the morning report

**Nabu, Layla, Flora, Helia- **

Gives you the long and the short

**Stella, Brandon,Techna-**

Every grunt, roar, and snort!

**Musa,Timmy, Riven-**

Not a tale we distort

**All-**

On the morning report!

Ha ha ha ha ha. That's very good. Ha ha ha... said Erendor

Gopher: Kiko!

Kiko: Yes?

Gopher: Sir. News from the underground.

Kiko:Sire! Hyenas! In the Pride Lands!

Kiko, take the kids home.!said Erendor

Oh can't we come? They asked

No, kids said erendor

(Erendor heads off at a full gallop)

We never get to go anywhere. said sky

Yeah... they all agreed

Oh, young masters, one day your all rulers then you can chase those slobbering mangy stupid poachers from dawn until dusk.

_**Thats Chapter two!  
Review please!  
Song-  
was the morning report from the lion king**_


	3. Chapter 3

With the Boys

Hey Uncle baltor! Guess what! Said sky

I despise guessing games. Said baltor

well were going to be the king's of Pride Rock! Said brandon

Oh goody. Said baltor Sarcastically

My dad just showed us the whole kingdom said sky

Yes. Well... forgive me for not leaping for joy. Bad back, you know. Said baltor

Hey, Uncle Scar? (He is not his uncle its just what they call him) When were the king's, what'll that make you? Asked nabu

A monkey said baltor

Heh heh. You're so weird. Said riven

You have NO idea. ...So, your father showed you kids the whole kingdom, did he?

Everything. Said timmy

He didn't show you what's beyond that rise at the northern border...? asked baltor

Well, no... he said we can't go there. Said Helia

And he's absolutely right. It's far too dangerous. Only the bravest lions go there. Said baltor

Well, were brave! What's out th– said riven

No, I'm sorry, kids I just can't tell you. Said baltor

Why not? Asked sky

Kids , kids,please... I'm only looking out for the well- being of my favorite nephews.

Yeah, right, were your only nephews said brandon

All the more reason for me to be protective... An elephant graveyard is no place for some prince's. (he is faking being surprise) Oops!

An elephant what? helia

Oh dear, I've said too much... Well, I suppose you'd have found sooner or later, you all being SO clever and all... Oh, just do me one favor - promise me you'll never visit that dreadful place kids Asked baltor

No problem. They all said

run along now and have fun. And remember... it's our little secret said baltor

( the boys leave scar and look for the girls)

Hey, Musa.

Hi, Riven.

Hello Flora

Hey Helia

Hey Bloom

Sup Sky

Hello Techna

Hi Timmy

Hey Layla

Hi Nabu

Hey Stell

HI! Brandon

Hey Boys

Hey Roxy

Come we just heard about this great place. Said timmy whipering to the girls

Umm were kind of in the middle of a bath boys said bloom and stella

And it's time for yours sky said samara

Uh-oh!said sky

Mom! ...Mom. You're messing up my mane! Said sky  
making everyone laugh

Okay, okay,he's clean. Can we go now? Said riven

So where are we going? It better not be anyplace dumb. Said musa

No. It's really cool. Said helia

So where is this "really cool" place? Asked samara

Uh... around the water hole said nabu

The water hole! What's so great about the water hole? Asked Layla

We'll SHOW you when we GET there said nabu

Uh mom... can I go with the boys?asked bloom

Hmm... What do you think, Luna ? Asked Mariam

Well...it's okay with me said Luna what about you Samara?

Pleeeease? said sky

It's all right with me... said Samara

Girls:All right!

Boys: Yeah!

...As long as Kiko goes with you said Mariam

(they all stop dead in their celebration)

No. Not Kiko Said the boys and the girls

_AN: looks like they really dont want kiko to go with them!_  
_Hope you like this chapter!  
If i forgot any of the winx let me know!_


	4. Chapter 4

Step lively. The sooner we get to the water hole, the sooner we can said Kiko

So where we really going? asked Layla

An elephant graveyard said Nabu.

Wow! Said Stella

Shhh! Kiko said Brandon.

Right. So how are we gonna ditch the rabbit? asked Musa

Oh, I know how we can - said Riven

Oh, just look at you kids. Little seeds of romance blossoming in the savannah. Your parents will be thrilled...what with your being betrothed and all.

Be-what? asked Techna

Betrothed. Intended. Affianced. Said Kiko

Meaning...? asked Flora

One day, you kids are going to be married!

Boys: Yuck!

Girls :Ewww.

We can't marry the girls. Their our friends. said Timmy

Yeah. It'd be too weird. Said Roxy

Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but you have no choice. It's a tradition...going back generations. Said Kiko

Well, when were the king's, that'll be the first thing to go. Said sky

Not so long as I'm around. Said Kiko

Well, in that case, you're fired. Said Riven

Hmmm... Nice try, but only one of the king's can do that. said Kiko

Well, he's the one of future kings. said Bloom

Yeah. So you have to do what I tell you said riven while thumping Kiko's chest.

Not yet I don't. And with attitude's like that, I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king's indeed.

Hmph. Not the way we see it. Said Brandon

**Sky-**

Were gonna be some mighty king's

So enemies beware!

**Kiko-**

Well, I've never seen a king of beasts

With quite so little hair

**Riven-**

I'm gonna be the mane event

Like no king was before

**Nabu-**

I'm brushing up on looking down

I'm working on my ROAR

**Kiko-**

Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing

**Girls-**

Oh, we just can't wait to be Queens!

**Kiko-**

You've rather a long way to go, young masters, if you think...

**Bloom,Stella,Flora-**

No one saying do this

**Kiko-**

Now when I said that, I -

**Layla,Techna,Roxy**

No one saying be there

**Kiko**

What I meant was...

**Musa-**

No one saying stop that

**Kiko-**

Look, what you don't realize...

**Girls-**

No one saying see here!

**Kiko-**

Now see here!

**All-**

Free to run around all day

**Kiko-**

Well, that's definitely out...

**All-**

Free to do it all our way!

**Kiko-**

I think it's time that you and I

Arranged a heart to heart

**Girls-**

Queens won't need advice

From little bunnies for a start

**Kiko**

If this is where the monarchy is headed

Count me out!

Out of service, out of Africa

I wouldn't hang about... Aagh!

These kids are getting wildly out of wing

**Boy's-**

Oh, we just can't wait to be king!

**Timmy-**

Everybody look left

**Helia-**

Everybody look right

**Girls-**

Everywhere you look were

**Brandon-**

Standing in spotlight!

**Kiko-**

Not yet!

**All-**

Let every creature go for broke and sing

Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing

Oh we just can't wait to be king's/Queens!

Oh we just can't wait to be king's/Queens!

Oh we just can't waaaaaait ... to be king's/Queen's!

(The pyramid topples leaving the rhino sitting on Kiko)

I beg your pardon, madam, but... GET OFF! ... Boys? Girls? Yelled kiko

**With the kids-**

All right, it worked! Said Roxy

haha we lost em said Brandon

Boys... we are genius's said Riven

Hey, Genius, it was our idea. Said Musa

Yeah, but we pulled it off. said Riven

With us! Yelled Musa

Oh yeah? ...Rrarr! Said Riven

(riven jumps at Musa; they tussle quickly. Musa ends on top and pins riven with her forepaws, producing a resounding thump.)

Ha. Pinned ya. said Musa

Hey, lemme up. Said Riven

Musa turns away smiling at the girls. Riven looks at her and jumps at her again. They tussle, rolling down a short hill (managing to push everybody else down with them). She pins him again in the same position with another thump._ (AN: they were the only couple i could see doing that)_

HA! pinned ya again...girls win, boys lose said Musa

This is it. We made it said Brandon

Whoa! a skeleton! they all said in awe

It's really creepy said Stella

Yeah... Isn't it great? said Roxy

no... said Stella in her head

We could get in big trouble. said Techna

I know, huh. said Timmy

I wonder if its brains are still in there. asked Layla

There's only one way to know. Come on. Let's go check it out. said Sky

NO! said Kiko come out of no where The only checking out you will do will be to check out of here.

Aw, man. said Flora

We're way beyond the boundary of the Pride Lands said Kiko

Huh. Look. the bunny is scared. Heh said Bloom

That's Mr. Bunny to you, fuffly. And right now we are all in very real danger. said Kiko

Danger? Hah! I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha! Said riven

hyenas:  
HAHAHAHAHAHA

oh-no said the girls hiding behide the boys

Well, well, well, Darcy. What have we got here? said Icy

Hmm. I don't know, Icy. Uh... what do you think, stormy?

Stormy: (Crazy laughter)

Yeah, just what I was thinking. Trespassers! said Darcy

And quite by accident, let me assure you. A simple navigational error. Eh heh heh... said kiko

Whoa, whoa, wait wait wait... I know you. You're Erendor's little stooge. said Icy

I, madam, am the king's major bunny.

And that would make you...? askey Darcy

The future king's/Queens said Sky

Do you know what we do to kings and queens who step out of their kingdom? asked Icy

Puh. You can't do anything us. said riven

Uhh... technically, they can. We are on their land. said Kiko

But Kiko, you told us they're nothing but slobbering mangy stupid poachers. said Layla

Ix-nay on the oopid-stay... said Kiko

Who you callin' "oopid-stay?" yelled Darcy

My, my, my. Look at the sun. It's time to go! said Kiko

What's the hurry? We'd looove you to stick around for dinner. said Icy

Yeaaaah! We could have whatever's... "lion" around! Get it? Lion around! Said Darcy

Oh wait, wait, wait. I got one, I got one. Make mine a "cub" sandwich. Whatcha think?said Icy

(stormy jumps up and starts gesticulating and jabbering.)

What? stormy? What is it? asked Icy

Hey, did we order this dinner to go? asked Darcy

No. Why? asked Icy

Cause there it goes! yelled Darcy

**With the kids-**

Did we lose 'em? asked flora

I think so. Where's Kiko? asked Roxy

**With kiko-**

The little major bunny hippity-hopped all the way to the bunny-boiler. said Darcy

Oh no. Not the bunny-boiler. {It shoots him off in a puff of steam}

The hyenas start laughing hysterically

Hey! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size? yelled Musa

Like... you? said Icy

Oops. said Musa

(The hyenas start chasing the cubs. They dart around behind them and poke their heads through an active methane vent.)

Icy, Darcy, Stormy: BOO!

(The hyenas chase the cubs up and over the skull and the cubs slip away by sliding down the spine. They shoot off the end of the spine and land on a hillside of bones.)

Timmy!

Timmy turns around and is horrified to see Techna slipping back down the pile.

Aaaaiee! yelled Techna

Timmy runs bravely back and claws Icy across the cheek, drawing blood and distracting her while Techna escapes.

Here, kitty, kitty, kitty. said Darcy

the boys try to roar. but produces a nice medium yowl

Oo-hoo... that was it? Hah. Do it again... come on. Said Icy

they open their mouth's to roar again, but they hear a full- grown lion roar

Icy,Darcy, Stormy: Huh?

The Kings charged at the hyenas from the left and knocks them about until they are cringing under them

Oh, please, please. Uncle. Uncle. said Icy

Ow. Ow. Ow. said Darcy

Silence! yelled Oritel

Oh, we're gonna shut up right now. said Darcy

Calm down. We're really Icy

If you ever come near my daughter again... said Radius

Oh that is... your daughter?asked Icy

Oh, your daughter? said Darcy

Did you know that? asked Icy

No... me? I-I-I didn't know it. No. Did you? said Darcy

No! Of course not. said Icy

Icy and darcy: Stormy?

stormy stupidly nods yes

heh... heh...Toodles! said Darcy

Dad, I... said Sky

You deliberately disobeyed me said Erendor.

Dad, I'm... I'm sorry. said Sky

Let's go home.! yelled Erendor

I thought you were very brave. said Flora to Helia  
thanks flora said helia

thanks for saving me Timmy said Techna  
your welcome said Timmy

ugh... were in big trouble said Musa  
I know said riven

haha those hyenas were so scared said Brandon  
yeah.. but they really need to change their look said Stella

Nabu... do you feel like somebody is watching us asked Layla

Yeah.. it makes me feel weird said Nabu

we got sooo lucky this time... i wonder what would have happened if our parents did't show... said Bloom  
come on Bloom don't even like that we would have been fine said Sky i hope your right sky said Bloom

psst...girls said Roxy  
yes said Techna  
whats gonna happen now? asked Roxy  
We don't roxy... we don't know

_AN:Uh- oh looks like there in trouble. i wonder why Layla thinks somebodys watching them? whats gonna next... keep reading! _  
_And Andy will be in this story and him and roxy will be a couple!  
Keep Reviewing!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Discalmer: i dont own Winx Club or the Lion King! i just own the sence's that i made up!_

_An: i kinda skipped the part when the kings talked to their kids while watching the stars._

* * *

Darcy: Man, those lousy kings! I won't be able to sit for a week!

Stormy: (Laughs)

Darcy: It's not funny, stormy.

Stormy: (Tries to stop laughing, but bursts out worse)

Darcy: Hey, shut up!

Stormy: (Can NOT stop laughing)

Darcy tackles Stormy; and they start fighting.}

Icy: Will you two knock it off!

Darcy: Well, she started it!

Icy: Look at you two. No wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the food chain.

Darcy:, I hate dangling.

Icy: You know, if it weren't for those lions, we'd be runnin' the joint.

Darcy: Yeah, I hate lions.

Icy: So pushy.

Darcy; And hairy.

Icy: And stinky.

Darcy: And man, are they...

Icy and Darcy: UuuugLY!

Baltor: Oh, surely we lions are not all THAT bad.

Darcy: Oh, Baltor, it's just you.

Icy: We were afraid it was somebody important.

Darcy: Yeah, you know, like Erendor

Icy: Yeah.

Baltor: I see.

Darcy: Now that's power.

Icy: Tell me about it. I just hear that name and I shudder.

Darcy: Erendor

icy: (Shivering) Ooooh. ... Do it again.

Darcy: Erendor

Icy: Ooooh!

Darcy: Erendor! Erendor! Erendor!

Icy :...Oooh! It tingles me.

Baltor: I'm surrounded by idiots.

Darcy: Not you, Scar; I mean, you're one of us. I mean, you're our pal.

Baltor: Charmed.

Icy: Ohh, I like that. He's not king, but he's still so proper.

Darcy: Yeah. Hey, hey. Did ya bring us anything to eat, Baltor, old buddy, old pal? Huh? Did-ya-did-ya-did-ya?

Baltor: I don't think you really deserve this. (Holds out a zebra haunch.) I practically gift-wrapped those cubs for you. And you couldn't even dispose of them.

Icy :Well, ya know. It wasn't exactly like they was alone, Baltor.

Darcy: Yeah. What are we supposed to do kill the kings?

Baltor: Precisely...

**Baltor:**

I never thought hyenas essential.

They're crude and unspeakably plain.

But maybe they've a glimmer of potential

If allied to my vision and brain.

I know that your powers of retention

Are as wet as a warthog's backside

But thick as you are, pay attention

My words are a matter of pride

It's clear from your vacant expressions

The lights are not all on upstairs

But we're talking kings and successions

Even you can't be caught unawares

So prepare for a chance of a lifetime

Be prepared for sensational news

A shining new era

Is tiptoeing nearer

**Icy:** And where do we feature?

**Baltor-**  
Just listen to teacher

I know it sounds sordid

But you'll be rewarded

When at last I am given my dues

And injustice deliciously squared

Be prepared!

(Spoken)

Darcy: Yeah, Be prepared. Yeah-heh... we'll be prepared, heh. ...For what?

Baltor: For the death of the kings.

Darcy: Why? are they sick?

Baltor: No, fool - we're going to kill them. the princes too.

Icy: Great idea! Who needs kings?

Darcy and stormy: No king's! No king's! la-la-la-la-laa-laa!

Baltor: Idiots! There will be A king!

Icy: Hey, but you said, uh...

Baltor: I will be king! ...Stick with me , and you'll never go hungry again!

Icy: Yaay! All right! Long live the king!

All Hyenas: Long live the king! Long live the king!

(Singing)** Hyenas-**

It's great that we'll soon be connected.

With a king who'll be all-time adored.

**Baltor: **

Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected

To take certain duties on board

The future is littered with prizes

And though I'm the main addressee

The point that I must emphasize is

You won't get a sniff without me!

So prepare for the coup of the century

(Oooh!)

Be prepared for the murkiest scam

(Oooh... La! La! La!)

Meticulous planning

(We'll have food!)

Tenacity spanning

(Lots of food)

Decades of denial

(We repeat)

Is simply why I'll

(Endless meat)

Be king undisputed

(Aaaaaaah...)

Respected, saluted

(...aaaaaaah...)

And seen for the wonder I am

(...aaaaaaah!)

Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared

(Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)

Be prepared!

**All (Even Stormy):** Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared -

Be prepared!

* * *

_AN: Finally i finished. remember all songs in this story are from the lion king._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer: Once again i do not own Winx Club or The Lion King  
if i did i would not be here writing storys i would be making more winx club and lion king movies

* * *

Now you all wait here. Your parents have a marvelous surprise for all. Said baltor

Oooh. What is it? Asked timmy

If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it? Said baltor

If you tell us, we'll still act surprised said helia

Ho ho ho. You are such naughty little boy's. said baltor

Come on, Uncle Baltor. Said riven

No-no-no-no-no-no-no. said baltor

awww said brandon

Well! I'd better go get them. Said baltor

I'll go with you said sky.

No! Heh heh heh. No. Just stay by this rock with the others. You all wouldn't want to end up in another mess like you did with the hyenas... said baltor

You know about that? Asked nabu

Nabu everybody knows about that.

Really? Asked timmy

Oh, yes. Lucky the kings were there to save you, eh? Oh... and just between us, you all might want to work on that little roar of yours. Hmm?

Oh... Okay... said sky

Hey, Uncle baltor will we like the surprise? Asked helia

Helia it's to DIE for.

**With the Trix**

Darcy: {Stomach growls}

Icy: Shut up.

Darcy: I can't help it. I'm so hungry... I gotta have a wildebeest!

Icy: Stay put.

Darcy: Well... Can't I just pick off one of the little sick ones?

Icy: No! We wait for the signal from baltor.

Icy: look there he is... let's go.

**With the Boy's**

Little roar. Puh! I'll show him a a little roar says riven Watch this..

Rarrr! -riven

ha...that was nothing said nabu...watch the master

Rrrraowr-h! yelled nabu

I can do way better than that... watch and learn said sky

RAOWR! -sky

(The ground shakes around the boys)

Oh-No... said helia STAMPEAD RUN!

**With the king's**

Oh look, sire's ; the herd is on the move. kiko

...odd said oritel

(baltor runs up, out of breath)

Erendor, Oritel, Ho-Boe Quick. Stampede. In the gorge. The boy's are down there!

The boys! Yelled erendor

**With the boys**

this all your falt sky yelled riven while running

Riven shut up and run yelled sky

Look a tree! yelled brandon lets jump on

(they all jumped on the a tree)

Look its kiko! Yelled nabu

Kiko! Help us! Yelled riven

The kings are on the way! Hold on!

Hurry! Yelled brandon

(the kings and baltor are on the lower ledges of the gorge. Kiko hops back to the kings and points out where they are.)

There! There! On that tree! Said kiko

Hold on, boys! Said Ho-Boe

(a wildebeest hits branch sky's on, breaking it.)

Ahhhh! yelled sky

Erendor runs out into the herd, joining the stampede. And jumping into the air catching sky while the other kings try to save the boys

Erendor jumps up to a near rock ledge and sets sky down, but is immediately struck by a wildebeest and carried off into the stampede

DAD! Yelled sky

**By the tree**

guys help im slipping! Yelled riven

riven grab my paw said nabu

I almost got it- said riven before slipped

before he could hit the ground oritel caught him in him mouth and brought him to the place where sky was and goes to save the others

(Sky watches in horror as he cannot find his father in the swirling mass of

**_10 minutes later all the boys are safe execpt for brandon! And Erendor and Ho-boe are missing in the stampede_**

Help! Somebody Help ME! Yelled brandon in fear

just then a wildebeest crashed into the tree brandon was on sending him flying into the air!

AHHHH yelled brandon before oritel caught him and landed safely on a lege

(Baltor looks disdainfully down, and see's that two of the kings were missing and Oritel is the only king left. He saw a rock and pushed it off and it landed on Oritels head making him fall in to the stampede

Baltor slowly and evilly whispered to him self long live the king's.

(The herd passes. Everything is clouded by dust. the boys bound to the canyon floor. the kings nowhere to be seen.)

{Cough} Dad! said sky

King oritel! said brandon

King Ho-boe said nabu

guys look over their said riven pointing to log

Under the log is Oritel, Ho-Boe, and Erendor laying on their sides. Not moving or breathing. the boy's move tords the body.

Sky: Dad? ...Dad, come on. You gotta get up. Dad. We gotta go home. (He tugs on his father's ear)

HEEEEELP! yelled timmy  
Somebody! yelled helia  
Anybody... help.

they cry then turn back to the 3 life-less body's. then all sit together in group except for sky who is laying next to his father.

boys. ...What have you done? says baltor comeing out of the shadows

There were wildebeests and they tried to save us... it was an accident, we... we didn't mean for it to happen. said brandon

Of course, of course you didn't. No one... ever means for these things to happen. ...But the king's ARE dead. And if it weren't for you all, they would still be alive... Oh! What will your mother's think? said baltor

What are we gonna do? asked riven

Run away, boys. Run... Run away and never return.

i think he is right...its the only thing we can do said timmy

lets go... said sky

they all run off not noticing the trix walking out of the shadows tords baltor

baltor: Kill them.

The hyenas take off after them; baltor stands motionless. the boys are being cased up the entire length of the gully. they reach the lip only to see a sheer drop on the other side. Having no choice they all jump and tumble down into a patch of briars below. The hyenas pursue the entire way. When they are running down towards the briars, darcy sees them and recoils.

Whoa! said darcy

After skidding extensively, darcy manages to stop just above the brambles. she heaves a sigh of relief. Then Icy and stormy run into her, propelling her into the bushes.

Yeow! yelled darcy jumping back out of the bushes

Icy and stormy: HAHAHA

Hey- There they go! There they go! said Icy

So go get 'them. said darcy

There ain't no way I'm going in there. What, you want me to come out there looking like you? Cactus Butt? said icy

We gotta finish the job. said darcy

Well, their's as good as dead out there anyway. And IF they come back, we'll kill 'im.

Yeah! you hear that? If you ever come back, we'll kill ya! yelled darcy

**With Baltor**

The kings death were a terrible tragedy; but to lose the princes, who had barely begun to live...For me it is a deep personal loss. So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. Yet, out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era...in which lion and hyena come together, in a great and glorious future! said baltor

**With The Girls**

Girls i don't believe the boys are dead said bloom

yeah...theres no way said stella

i think baltor is up to something said layla

well i dont know about you girls but i not staying here to find out im going to look for the boys! said roxy

Yeah! said the girls

Winx lets go! said techna

* * *

_AN:So the winx left to go find the boys and the boys are out there somewhere but where! And yes Ho-boe is a weird name but it is musa's dad's name sooo..yeah  
Read and Review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclamer- I don't repeat don't own winx club nor lion king!_

* * *

**With the Boys**

Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaahh! Get out! Get out! Get outta here! Whoo! Said Palladium

I love it! Bowling for buzzards! Said wizgiz

haha Gets 'em every time. Said palladium

Uh-oh. Hey palladium. You better come look. I think their still alive. Said wizgiz

Ewww...said Palladium

All righty, what have we got here? Said Palladium

oh jeez!, their lions! Run, wizgiz! Move it!

Hey, palladium. Their just little lion's. Look at them. there so cute, and all alone! Can we keep them?

Wizgiz, are you nuts? We're talking about a lions. Lions eat guys like us.

But their so little said wizgiz.

But their gonna get bigger said palladium.

Maybe they'll be on our side. said wizgiz

A-huh! That's the stupidest thing I ever heard. Maybe they'll b- ...Hey, I got it! What if their on our side? You know, having a some lion'around might not be such a bad palladium

So we keeping 'im? Asked wizgiz

Of course. Who's the brains in this outfit? Asked palladium

Uhhh...

My point exactly. Jeez, I'm fried. Let's get out of here and find some shade. Said palladium

(Wizgiz trots off with all the boy's on his back and palladium by his side)

* * *

**With the girls**

Okay girls where should we look? asked stella

i think we should look in the place they disapeared.. it seems like its the most logical place said techna

then lets go said layla while leaping off the cliff with a triple flip

wow... said the girls in awe

they all leaped of the cliff one by one except for Stella

Stella come on down said flora

i can't jump down there i might break a nail! said Stella

oh no... not this a again said Layla

don't worry girls i got this... well Stella if you stay up there you will get sunburned said Roxy

I don't care im not jumping! said Stella

well... if you don't come down you might never see Brandon again said bloom

it didn't work said Techna

wait for it.. 3..2..1 said bloom

ahhhh! ouch! yelled stella

hahahaha...

we knew you liked Brandon! said Musa

no i don't yelled Stella

yes, you do said Musa

well you like riven! said Stella

Do Not  
Do to  
Do Not  
DO TO  
DO NOT  
DO-  
Girls! were not here for arguing were here to find the boys remember! said bloom

oh yeah... said stella and musa

good.. now lets go.. said bloom

guys...look... said roxy

they all looked in the direction roxy was lookingg in and they saw three lifless body's.

..DADDY.! yelled Bloom and musa

daddy... what have they done to you said bloom while laying under her father's paw

oh..daddy. baltor will pay for what he has done to you said musa while crying

flora and stella and roxy went to comfort bloom while layla and techna went to comfort musa

oh it's alright sweety their in a better place now said flora

but now i think it's time for us go and find the boys said stella

STELLA! said the girls except for bloom and musa

what? asked stella

no. she's right said musa while walking off

i agree with musa girls we can't deal with are problems now said bloom

hey, girls look over here said musa

what is it said flora

paw-prints... said layla

you think they are the boys prints? asked roxy

theirs a 90% chance those are the boy's paw-prints said techna

well... lets go Winx

* * *

_An: short chapter i know... don't kill me O.O_

_anyway bloom and musa found their fathers lifeless body's(i don't like to say dead) what gonna happen next with the winx! read and find out!_


	8. Chapter 8

_AN:Here is another chapter! sorry for my spelling!_

* * *

**With the boys**

You kids ok? Asked palladium

guess so. Said riven

You nearly died. Said wizgiz

I saved you kids. Said Palladium

hey! said wizgiz

Well, uh, wizgiz helped. A little.

Thanks for your help said nabu .

where you going? Asked palladium

Nowhere. Said sky

Gee. They look blue.

I'd say brown, gold, gray, red, orange-

No, no, no, no. I mean their depressed.

Oh.

Hey kids, what's eatin' ya?

Nothing; he's at the top of the food chain! Ahhhhhhha ha haaa! The food cha-haain! Ha ha hum... ahem. So, where you from...? said palladium

Who cares? We can't go back. Said brandon

Ahh. You're all outcast's! That's great, so are we said palladium.

What'cha do? Asked wizgiz

Something terrible. But we don't wanna talk about it said helia.

Good. We don't wanna hear about it. Said palladium

Come on, palladium!...Anything we can do kids? Asked wizgiz

Not unless you can change the past. Said nabu

You know, kid's, in times like this my buddy palladium here says, "You got to put your behind in your past..."

No. No. No...Amateur. Lie down before you hurt yourself.

It's "You got to put your past behind you." Look, kid. Bad things happen, and you can't do anything about it, right? Said palladium

Right.

Wrong! When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world. Said palladium

Well, that's not what we was taught. Said timmy

Then maybe you all need a new lesson. Repeat after me. Hakuna Matata.

What? Said nabu

Ha-ku-na Ma-ta-ta. It means "No worries."

**Pallidum: **Hakuna Matata!

What a wonderful phrase

**Wizgiz:** Hakuna Matata!

Ain't no passing craze

**palladium****:** It means no worries

For the rest of your days

**Both:** It's our problem-free

Philosophy

**wizgiz:**

Hakuna Matata!

(Spoken)

Riven: Hakuna matata?

Wizgiz: Yeah, it's our motto.

Brandon: What's a motto?

Palladium: Nothing! What's a motto with you? Ahh ha ha ha...

Wizgiz: You know, kid's- These two words will solve all your problems.

Palladium: That's right! Take wizgiz for example.

{Back into song}

**palladium****:** Why, when he was a young warthog...

**Wizgiz:** When I was a young wart hoooog!

**palladium****:** Very nice.

Wizgiz: Thanks!

**Palladium**: He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal

He could clear the savannah after every meal

**wizgiz**: I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned

And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind

And oh, the shame

**palladium****:** He was ashamed!

**Wizgiz:** Thoughta changin' my name

[Oh, what's in a name?]

And I got downhearted

[How did you feel?]

Ev'rytime that I...

**Palladium****:** wizgiz! Not in front of the kids! _(AN: i always wondered what was going to say!)_

**Wizgiz:** Oh... sorry.

**wizgiz and ****palladium**: Hakuna Matata!

What a wonderful phrase

Hakuna Matata!

Ain't no passing craze

**Boys:** It means no worries

For the rest of your days

Yeah, sing it, kids!

**Boy's and palladium:** It's our problem-free ...

**Wizgiz**:... philosophy...

**All:** Hakuna Matata!

* * *

Welcome... to our humble home.

You live here? asked helia

We live wherever we want.

Yep. Home is where your rump rests. Heh! said wizgiz

It's beautiful said brandon in awe

_Flora would have loved it_ helia thought

I'm starved. said wizgiz

I'm so hungry I could eat a whole zebra. said riven

Palladium: Eeeahhah. We're fresh out of zebra.

sky: Any antelope?

Palladium: Na ah.

timmy: Hippo?

Nope. Listen, kid's; if you live with us, you have to eat like us. Hey, this looks like a good spot to rustle up some grub. said Palladium

Eeew What's that? asked brandon

A grub. What's it look like?

Eeew Gross. said said nabu

Mmmm. Tastes like chicken. said Palladium

im gonna barf... said riven while covering his mouth

Slimy, yet satisfying. said wizgiz

These are rare delicacies. Mmmm. Piquant, with a very pleasant crunch. said Palladium I'm telling you, kid, this is the great life. No rules. No responsibilities. Oooh! The little cream-filled kind. And best of all, no worries.

lets all try one..i guess said timmy

they all pick up a grub

Hakuna Matata.

(all boys eat a grub at the same time)

Mmmmm...yum said helia

Slimy, yet satisfying. said sky

That's it!

* * *

**With the girls**

hey girls look the tracks stop here said layla

don't tell me...

yes.. stella they all jumped into those pointy things said layla

i was afraid of that... said stella

well we can't stop here...look how far we got said musa

musa right we have to jump... again flora

ok i'll jump first said layla

3...2...1... weeee said layla

come on girls were so small we can fit under these points said layla

ok... my turn - bloom

now me -flora

cannon-ball-techna

guess im next- roxy

i can't jump down their yelled stella

sure you can let me give you a little push

what the- whoa-whoa...ow MUSA your gonna pay for that said stella

tee-hee said musa

* * *

_Hahaha musa pushed stella off! she would.  
anyway... there is not gonna be another chapter intil get 5 more reviews! don't care who there from just 5 more! sorry it is how it is ;)_


	9. We meet again

_I wrote this in 3 in the morning soo don't yell at me if i misspelled some things or got mixed up!_  
_Enjoy!_

* * *

**With the Boys**

(15 years later)

wizgiz and palladium : Hakuna matata, hakuna matata, hakuna matata.

Boys: It means no worries

For the rest of your days.

All: It's our problem-free Philosophy

Boys: Hakuna Matata...

**With the Girls**

Ugh...Girls we have been searching for 15 years...i don't think were ever gonna find them! said a very grumpy stella

I agree with stella girls it seems impossible said techna

no! i know there still out there! and im not giving up yelled bloom

Im with ya bloom but let's get some rest first PLEASE! asked layla

Fine...

yeah..I'll go hunting in the morning said musa being very happy

**With the boy's**

(the boys are having a burping contest)

Whoah. Nice one, riven. said wizgiz

Thanks. Man, I'm stuffed said riven

Me too. I ate like a pig.

wizgiz - you are a pig. said timmy

Oh. Right.

palladium? asked wizgiz

Yeah?

Ever wonder what those sparkly dots are up there? asked wizgiz

wizgiz. I don't wonder; I know. said palladium

Oh. What are they? asked wizgiz

They're fireflies. Fireflies that uh... got stuck up on that big... bluish-black... thing.

Oh. Gee. I always thought that they were balls of gas burning billions of miles away. said wizgiz while rubbing his belly

wizgiz, wit' you, everything's gas. said palladium

boy's, what do you think? asked wizgiz

Well, I don't know... said sky

Aw come on. Give, give, give .. Well, come on, , we told you ours... pleeeease? said palladium

Well, somebody once told us that the great kings of the past are up there, watching over us. said timmy

Really? asked wizgiz

Who told you something like that? What mook made that up? asked palladium

Yeah. Pretty dumb, huh? said helia

Aw, you're killing me said wizgiz while laughing

(the boy's look back up at the stars and quietly get up and leaves)

Was it something I said? said palladuim

**9 hours later**

wizgiz: {Singing} Ohi'mbube

Ohi'mbube

{etc...}

palladium: {Singing} In the jungle

The mighty jungle

The lion sleeps tonight.

In the jungle

The mighty jungle

{wizgiz turns to follow a bug; he fades out.}

palladium: {Singing} The lion sleeps... {Speaking} I can't hear you, buddy, back me up! A-WEEEE-ee-EE-ee ba-Pum-ba-bum-ba-way

{Realizing wizgiz is not there}

wizgiz?

**With the girls**

alright girls im going hunting...kay Said musa

we can't let you go alone musa said a worried flora

don't worry flora, we can let musa go ahead and we will trail be-hide said Techna

well... you be careful Musa hunting can be dangerous said flora

ok mom said Musa while laughing and running off

let's follow her Winx! said roxy

**With musa**

Musa's pov

let's see where can i find food?

Huh? what was that...ooooo a pig YES!

**With Wizgiz**

wizgiz stalks the bug up to a log, theatrically hiding behind a tree. When he tries to jump over the log he gets stuck momentarily and looks back

(Spooked) palladium?

He jumps over the log. As he views the bug at close range he then looks from afar and see's a pair of dark blue eyes (musa) out in the grass.

YEEEEAAAHHH! yelled wizgiz while running for his life

(Hearing the noise of the chase) Wizgiz? said palladium

(Wizgiz runs near palladium and gets stuck under the root of a tree by trying to squeeze through.)

Wizgiz! Wizgiz! Hey, what's goin' on?

SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!

Huh?

(palladium gets up on the branch and sees the lioness charging at full speed towards them (AKA: musa) . He gets down and tries to help push wizgiz out from under the root.)

Woah! ... Jeez! Why do I always have to save your AAAAAA! -palladuim

On the AAAAAA!, palladium sees the musa was about to close on wizgiz and he is in the line of attack. At the last minute, riven bounds over wizgiz and catches the lioness head on at full force. They start fighting savagely.

palladium: (To wizgiz) Don't worry, buddy. I'm here for ya. Everything's gonna be okay. {To riven} Get her! Bite her head! Go for the jugular. The jugular! {to wizgiz} See, I told you he'd come in handy.

The lions tangle for a bit more. The fight becomes a wrestling. The riven flips riven and pins him with a loud thump. riven is startled by this. The musa is still baring her teeth. riven, however, is very surprised and no longer threatening.

riven: musa?

{She immediately backs off and looks at riven, examining him.}

riven: Is it really you?

musa: Who are you?

riven: It's me. riven.

musa: riven? {Pause for realization} Whoah!

musa: Well how did you.. where did you come from... it's great to see YOU... (etc)

riven: Aaah! How did you... who... wow... this is cool... it's great to see you...

Flora: MUSA, MUSA!...what happened we heard the fight and-

Layla: who the heck is that!

Musa: girls thats riven!

Girls: Riven?...RIVEN!

Bloom: riven where have you and the boys been!

Roxy: we have been looking for you and the boys for...FOREVER

Riven: the guys... THE GUYS... hey guys come here look who i found!

Helia: riven what do you want we were doing something an-

Sky: whoa.. who are the chicks

who do want us to be? because if you don't want us to be the winx then we can just go said bloom in a sassy tone

Bloom?

Stella?

Flora? Layla? Techna?

yes...said the girls in a girly tone

WOW!-boys except riven

WOW! -girls except musa

it's so good to see you again helia said flora

i missed you to...my flower said helia

Brandon its been so long said stella

tell me about it...but now my ray of sunshine is back said brandon

nabu...it's been a while since we have been together said layla

i know but were together now and forever said nabu

h-hey...t-timmy how are you said techna being shy fine..

how have you been tech asked timmy

I've been fine

oh sky... you have no idea how much i missed you said bloom

i don't know but i do know i missed even more said sky

Hey, guys ho-

HEY! WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE! yelled palladium cutting off roxy

ugh...rude much said roxy

palladium, these are the winx. their our best friend's! said nabu

(Thoroughly confused) Friends? asked palladium

Yeah. Hey,wizgiz, come over here.

(wizgiz gets himself unstuck)

Winx, this is wizgiz. wizgiz, winx. said timmy

Pleased to make your acquaintance. said wizgiz

The pleasure's all-

.. Whoa! Whoa. Time out.. Lemme get this straight. You know them. they know you. But they want to eat him. And everybody's... okay with this? DID I MISS SOMETHING? yelled palladium cutting off musa

Rude much! yelled roxy

Relax, palladium. said riven

may i speak asked Musa

yeah why asked nabu

just making sure that shorty over their does not cut me or roxy off again because if he does i WILL hurt him said musa giving palladium a death glare making everyone back-up

anyway... wait till everybody finds out you've been here all this time! And your mother's... what will they think? said musa

they don't have to know. Nobody has to know. said sky

Well, of course they do. Everyone thinks you're all dead. said layla

They do? asked nabu

Yeah. baltor told us about the stampede. said flora

He did? Well... what else did he tell you? asked brandon

What else matters? You're alive. and that means... you're the king's. said stella

King? Pbbb. Ladies, have you got your lions crossed. said palladium

King's? Your Majesty's! I gravel at your feet. said wizgiz

Stop it. said riven

(To wizgiz) It's not "gravel." It's "grovel." And DON'T- their's not the king's. Are ya? asked palladium

No. said sky

sky? said bloom

No, were not the king's. said sky

Maybe we were gonna be, but... said helia

that was a long time ago. said brandon

Let me get this straight. You're the king's? And you never told us? asked palladium

Look, were still the same guy's said brandon

(Enthusiastic) But with power!

ummm...could you guys... excuse us for a few minutes? asked flora

Hey, whatever they have to say, they can say in front of us. Right, timmy?

Hmm. Maybe you'd better timmy

It starts. You think you know a guy... said palladium

palladium and wizgiz. You learn to love 'em.

hhmmm...im gonna go find food guys said roxy while running off

(the girls bow their heads down sadly.)

What? ...What is it? asked helia

It's like you're back from the dead. said flora

You don't know how much this will mean to everyone. said layla

...or what it means to us said bloom

Hey, it's okay. said sky

(girls rubbing under their partners chin, purring)

we've really missed you boy's.

we've missed you too.

* * *

_YAY! their back together again! head's up the next chapter is gonna be a love scene, and the part when roxy finds andy! woo! im gonna be expecting more reviews!_


	10. Love didn't last long

_AN: THe next chapter YAY! sorry i would have updated this morning but i was puppy sitting! puppy sitting 10 puppies is hard! _

* * *

With roxy (watching them in the bushes)

oh... true love it's so romantic said roxy in awe

_(AN: i thought it would be nice if roxy sang this part :D)_

**Roxy: **Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings?

The world, for once, in perfect harmony

With all its living things.

**With the rest**

{Thinking}

Sky: So many things to tell her

Riven: But how to make her see

Nabu: The truth about my past?

Brandon: Impossible!

Helia: She'd turn away from me.

(Singing/whispering)

Bloom: their holding back,

Stella: their hiding

Layla: But what?

Flora: I can't decide

Musa: Why won't they be the king's we know they are?

Techna: The king's we see inside?

The boy's look at the girl's, and smile, and runs off . They run back on, they all grab a vine in their mouth's and splashe into the middle of the pond. The girls all look out over the still water. Suddenly all the boy's lunge up under their girl-friends and pull them in the pond playfully. They immediately come out dripping and miffed. When the boy's come back out, the girls push their boy-friends push back in and run off. They end up play fighting. After tumbling down a hillside, the boy's end up pinning their girl-friends (for a first). The girls look at each other and smile then give their boy-friends tiny lick's, (resembling a kiss). The boy's all look startled and stare at their girl-friends , they stare back with seductive smile's. Then the boy's expression changes from a surprised one to a comprehending one..

**Roxy:**

Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings?

The world, for once, in perfect harmony

With all its living things?

Can you feel the love tonight?

You needn't look too far -

Stealing through the night's uncertainties

Love is where they are.

(End of song)

**With roxy**

Well might as well go hunting like I told them I would

roxy start's looking around for prey when she hears a sound from behide her before she got a chance to look behide her a male lion jump's out of the bushes and starts fighing with so she won't seem weak she fight's back .after about ten minutes of fighting roxy get tried and decides to pin him and of course she won.

Alright who are you and what do you want from me! Said roxy giving him a death glare

Im andy and don't want anything from you... im just going to visit my friends Bloom and Roxy!

(After he said he was Andy and he was looking for her... Roxy backed off of him)

Andy?...

Yeah my name is andy why?

Because it's me Roxy

Roxy?...

**Back with the rest**

Isn't this a great place? Asked helia

It is beautiful. But I don't understand something. You've been all alive all this time... said flora

yeah why... said brandon

Why didn't you come back to Pride Rock? Asked stella

Well, we just needed to... get out on our own. Said nabu

Live our own life's. And we did. And it's great said riven.

We've really needed you at home the day you disapeared . Said musa

No one needs us. Said timmy

Yes, we do! You're the king's said techna

Girls, we've been through this. Were not the king's. Baltor is.

Baltor... BALTOR let the hyenas take over the Pride Lands said layla.

What? Said nabu

Everything's destroyed. There's no food. No water, if you don't do something soon, everyone will starve. Said techna

we can't go back said sky.

{Louder} Why? Asked bloom

You wouldn't understand.

What wouldn't we understand? Yelled musa

No, no, no. It doesn't matter. Hakuna Matata said helia.

What? Said the girls

Hakuna Matata. It's something we learned out here. Look, sometimes bad things happen...

Sky! Said bloom cutting him off

...And there's nothing you can do about it. So why worry?

Because it's your responsibility! Yelled flora

Well, what about you girls? YOU left.

We left to find you! Don't you understand? You're our only hope! Yelled musa

well sor-ry said riven.

What's happened to you boy's? You're not the boy's we remember. Said flora

You're right. Were not. Now are you satisfied? Yelled helia

(Flora felt her heart break when helia yelled at her)

n-no, j-just d-disappointed said flora. While crying

(Flora then ran off with all the winx (except bloom) giving helia death glares and running after her and the boy's (except sky) walking in the opposite direction)

You know, bloom you and the girls starting to sound like my father. (Walking away again)

Good. At least some of us does bloom snapped back

Listen, you think you and the girls can just show up and tell us how to live our life? You don't even know what weve been through!

I would if you would just tell me! Bloom snapped back

Forget it! He yelled

Fine! You know sky I thought I loved you. But I don't I loved the old sky not this one!Said bloom

(Bloom ran off breaking into tears leaving sky in shock )

**Back with roxy**

Roxy...?

your name is Roxy, hmm, did you use to be in the north side pride? Andy asked

yup

WOW! you really are Roxy!

yeah... oh Andy me and bloom missed you Soooo much!

bloom...hey yeah where is bloom i wanna talk to her.. he said

umm...i don't know let's go look for her roxy said

kay

* * *

_YAY! Roxy found Andy her future boy-friend ;) What will bloom say when she see's Andy! Here is a hint when Andy tell's the girls about him and bloom in the past Stella faint's.( and no it's not perverted)_


	11. Chapter 11

_(An: Sorry for the late update!)_

* * *

Roxy: Bloom! Bloom where are you!

Bloom: yes roxy were over here

Roxy: oh..hey what happened? were are the boys? asked roxy

Stella: who know and who cares! i DON'T care

Roxy: well i have surprise

taa daa

Andy: hello ladies

All: heheh hi

Bloom: who is this roxy

Roxy: well believe or not this is Andy!

Bloom: Andy?

Andy: hi bloom long time no see

Bloom: yeah it's been a long time and you look great Andy

Andy: yeah i changed since you two left and i can see now that you and roxy are both GORGEOUS!

Andy: especially Roxy

Roxy just blushed under her fur

musa: hello! were still here remember!

Bloom: oh right, Andy this is Stella, Musa, Flora, Layla, and Techna

Roxy: girls this is Andy, he is an old friend

Andy: you can say that bloom but we were engaged

All: WHAT!

Stella: OH WHAT A SHOCKER BLOOM WAS ENGAGED BEFORE SHE MET US! OH MY I THINK IM GOING TO FAINT.

Stella then passes out on the spot

Bloom: Good lord, she really did faint this time!

Andy: oh this is all my fault, im sorry

Bloom: it's okay it's stella, she will be up in a few minutes or so

Andy: well in that case i think i will take a walk

Musa: i will wake her up watch this... Stella you have bugs in your fur

Stella: WHAT! GET THEM OFF GET THEM OFF AH...AH...ah

Layla: are you serious she fainted again! _Gawd_...

Flora: why don't we ask palladium and Wizgiz if they know how to wake her up

Techna: Good idea Flora but who is going to carry stella?

Layla: I will!

Flora: then it's settled let's go!

**With the boy's**

Sky: why are girls so bossy

Riven: i don't know man their girls i think there born with it

Helia: well i for one kinda agree with them

Timmy: me too

Brandon: WHAT!

Nabu: you agree with them! WHY!

Timmy: when you think about their right.

Helia: yeah we are suppose to be the kings

Nabu: soo what about our motto

Timmy: our motto means put your past behide you remember

Helia: that what we need to do, we need to put that day behide us and take our place as king's

Sky: i can't believe im saying thins but your right we need to go back

Brandon: im in

Riven: Im in im soo gonna kick some (bleep)

Nabu: riven watch your mouth and im in to

Sky: then let's settled let's go boy's

the boy's ran back to the kingdom. little did they know andy was watching them behide the bushes

**_With the girls_**

Musa: Hey. Hey, Yo! Wake up.

(palladium wakes up and see a huge lion face in his view. He starts screaming and wizgiz joins in.)

Flora: It's OK. Whoa, whoa. It's OK. It's US.

palladium: Don't ever do that again! Carnivores, oy!

Bloom: do you guys know how to wake stella up she has been like this for20 minutes?

Palladium: (Holding a hand to his head) why can't you.

Layla: we couldn't it didn't work when we tried

Techna: and the most logical this to do was to come to you

Palladium: Fine!

Palladium: hey, stella, brandon is missing

Stella: WHAT! HE IS WHAT!

Wizgiz: calm down kid brandon is not missing they were with you guy's the whole time remember

Bloom: well...

Wizgiz: Well..What

Flora: they were with us, but now we can't find them.

Andy: find who?

Roxy: Bloom,Stella, flora,musa, layla and techna's boyfriends.

Andy: was one magenta haired

Musa: Yes! that's riven

Andy: Well you won't find them here. i heard them talking about being king's, and going to take there place back

Bloom: I can't believe it.

Flora: they went back.

Wizgiz: Gone back? What do you mean.

Layla: the boy's have gone to challenge baltor

Palladium: Who?

Roxy: Baltor

both: Who?

Bloom: No, no, no. It's skys uncle.

Palladium: sky is an uncle

Musa: No! The boy's have gone back to challenge sky's uncle to take their place as king's.

Both: Oooh

/

the boy's slowly cross the desolated land. they reach the lip of a cliff and look out over their former home. Mostly lacking in life, it is painted in grays. Seeing the desolation, a look of determination, even fury, appears on their face's

Bloom: boy's, wait up!

Flora to helia: ...It's awful, isn't it?

helia: we didn't want to believe you.

Roxy: What made you come back?

nabu: We realized this is our kingdom. If we don't fight for it, who will?

layla: I will.

Riven: It's gonna be dangerous.

Musa: Danger? Ha! I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha.

Andy: I see nothing funny about this.

Sky: palladium? wizgiz? What are you doing here? And who is he

Bloom: andy is an old friend or mine

Sky: oh

Palladium: Uh. We're going to fight your uncle sky... for this?

Sky: Yes, palladium; this our my home.

Palladium: Ffh. Talk about your fixer-upper. Well, if it's important to you we're with you to the end.

palladium: Hyenas. I hate hyenas. (To riven, whispering) So what's your plan for gettin' past those guys?

Riven: First, girls' you go with the lioness's and we call you for back up

Roxy: ok let's go girls' and andy be careful she said after licking him and walking off

Riven: andy you come with us we will on top of pride rock when Sky faces his uncle Sky, you give give us the sign when you need help OK

Riven: and palladium you and wizgiz will be Live bait.

Palladium: Good idea. (Realizing) Heeey.

Timmy: Come on, you guys have to create a diversion.

Palladium: :What do you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?

/

palladium: Luau!

If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat

Eat my buddy wizgiz here because he is a treat

Come on down and dine

On this tasty swine

All you have to do is get in line

Aaaare you achin'

(Yup, yup, yup)

Foooor some bacon?

(Yup, yup, yup)

Heeee's a big pig

(Yup, yup)

You could be a big pig too.

Oy!

(They run off screaming to lead some of the hyenas away.)

(Sky is making his way up Pride Rock. baltor calling his mother causes him to pause and watch.)

Baltor: SAMARA!

Samara: Yes, baltor?

baltor: Where is your hunting party? They're not doing their job.

Samara: baltor, there is no food. The herds have moved on.

Baltor: No. You're just not looking hard enough.

Samara: It's over. There is nothing left. We have only one choice. We must leave Pride Rock.

baltor: We're not going anywhere.

Samara: Then you have sentenced us to death.

baltor: Then so be it.

Samara: You can't do that.

baltor: I'm the king. I can do whatever I want.

Samara: If you were half the king Erendor was you would nev -

(Baltor hits Samara, knocking her to the ground.)

baltor: I'm ten times the king Erendor was!

Sky then appears on the ledge, growling loudly. He leaps out and runs to his mother. Baltor mistakes Sky as Erendor and is understandably frightened.

Baltor: Erendor? No. You're dead.

Samara: Erendor?

Sky: No. It's me.

Samara: Sky? You're alive? How can that be?

Sky: It doesn't matter; I'm home.

Skt to baltor: Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart.

Baltor: Oh, Sky you must understand. The pressures of ruling a kingdom...

Sky: ...Are no longer yours. Step down, baltor.

Baltor: Oh, oh, ye - Well, I would, heh, naturally, heh - however, there is one little problem. You see them? (pointing to the horde of hyenas on the rocks above) They think I'M king.

Bloom: Well, we don't. the boy's were and are the rightful king's.

Sky: The choice is yours, baltor. Either step down or fight.

Baltor: Oh, must it all end in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Sky?

Sky: That's not gonna work,. I've put it behind me.

Baltor: Eh, but what about your faithful subjects? Have they put it behind them?

Bloom: Sky, what is he talking about?

Baltor: Ahh, so you haven't told them your little secret. Well, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for The three king's death!

Before sky could say anything,Riven, Nabu, Helia, Timmy ,and Brandon all jumped from the they were hiding on/in and stood next to sky

Boy's: We are...

* * *

_An: oh no they said told him they did it! whats gonna happen next! Well if you saw the movie you should know whats gonna happen next! _


	12. Note to readers

Note to readers:

Ok readers the next chapter is the LAST chapter the fight! But i can't decide who should be the one that throws baltor off the cliff soo im asking you who do you think it's should be?

Sky

Brandon

Riven

Helia

Nabu

Andy

Timmy

OR

Bloom

Stella

Musa

Techna

Flora

Roxy

Layla

Your can private message me and tell me who you want it to be or put it in your next review it really does not matter how all long as you let me know

Thanks!


	13. The End?

**_The voting is done! roxy got the most vote so that means she will throw baltor off the cliff! :D _**  
**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Sky: guy's let me handle this

Without argument the boy's just took some steps back

(Samara approaches her only son )

Samara: It's not true. Tell me it's not true.

Sky: It's true.

Baltor: You see! He admits it! Murderer!

Sky: No. It was an accident.

Baltor: If it weren't for you, the Kings would still be alive. It's your fault their dead; do you deny it?

Sky: No.

Scar: Then... you're... guilty.

Sky: No. I'm not a murderer.

Baltor: Oh, sky, you're in trouble again. But this time, your friends or daddy isn't here to save you. And now EVERYONE.. KNOWS... WHY!

Baltor: has been backing Sky up the length of Pride Rock. After his last sentence, Sky slips over the edge and is clinging to the ledge by his forepaws. Lightning strikes below, igniting a fire.)

Boy's and Bloom: Sky!

Baltor: Now this looks familiar. Hmm. Where have I seen this before? Let me think. Hmmm... hmmm. Oh yes, I remember. Thats the face your father had before he died.

Baltor starts whisper into Sky's ear.

Baltor: And here's MY little secret: I... killed... your father .

Sky: NoooOOOO! ...Murderer!

Baltor: No, Sky, please.

Sky: Tell them the truth.

Baltor: Truth? But truth is in the eye of the behold - llgkkk!

(Sky starts to choke Baltor.)

Baltor: All right. All right. I did it.

Sky: So they can hear you.

Baltor: I killed The Kings!

the boy's and the winx starts towards Scar, the hyenas attack Sky in a wall of teeth. The lionesses join in. We see Palladium and Wizgiz come in. Wizgiz is charging with palladium riding him. Hyenas are flying everywhere.

Wizgiz: Heeeyyyy-yaaaaah!

Palladium: 'Scuse me. Pardon me. Comin' through. Hot stuff. Whoo!

Suddenly Bloom get attacked by a group of then Rafiki whacks a hyena off bloom. Soon he joins the fray. As a bit of comic relief, Rafiki is fighting in kung-fu "B-movie" style

Rafiki: (As he hits various hyenas) WwwA! Hozah! Hazoww! Yaa! Yah! hhyEEOOWww!

_(AN: thats my favorite part of the movie lol)_

**_With palladium_**

Palladium running from Icy and darcy. He runs into the cave. Kiko spots him. Palladium runs into his cage for safety from the hyenas.

Kiko: Let me out! Let me out!

Palladium: Let me in! Let me in! (To the hyenas, pleading) ...Ple-he-hease don't eat me.

(Wizgiz appears at the cave's entrance.)

Wizgiz: Problem?

Darcy: Hey, who's the pig?

Wizgiz : Are you talking to me?

Palladium: Uh oh. They called him a pig.

Kiko: their screwed

Wizgiz: Are you talking to me?

Palladium: Shouldn't 'a done that.

Wizgiz: ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?

palladium: Now they're in for it.

Wizgiz: They CALL me... MIIISTER PIG! AAAAAHHH...

{wizgiz charges and drives the hyenas off.}

Icy and darcy: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ...

_With The boy's_

The boy's are chasing baltor up to the high point of Pride Rock not knowing the girls are trailing behide them. Baltor runs up to the edge and sees the sheer drop. The boy's leap up to confront him at the cliff-like edge. Baltor is very apprehensive, seeing he is cornered and at the boy's mercy.

Boy's: (Quietly/severely) Murderer.

Baltor: Boy's, Boy's. Please. Please have mercy. I beg you.

Riven: You don't deserve to live.

Baltor: But, I am... ah...family. It's the hyenas who are the real enemy. It was their fault - it was their idea!

(Icy, darcy, and stormy are in the background. They overhear and back away growling at baltor's betrayal.)

Timmy: Why should we believe you?

Nabu: Everything you ever told us was a lie.

Baltor: What are you going to do? You wouldn't kill your own Uncle...?

Helia: No, were not like you.

Baltor: Oh, thank you. You all are truly noble. I'll make it up to you, I promise. How can I, ah, prove myself to you boy's ? Tell me; I mean, anything.

Brandon: Run. Run away, baltor. And never return.

Baltor: Yes. Of course. As you wish... (looking down and seeing a pile of hot coals) ...your Majesty's!

baltor swipes the coals into their face's. With a cry of surprise and the boy's faint from the pain. The girls see the whole thing and run to their boy-friends and break down in tears _(for some reason)_ except for roxy who just looked down at Andy then to baltor who was smirking. Then Roxy felt anger in side her and leaped to baltor and attacks him

Girls: ROXY WAIT NO!

There is a fight in slow motion. Both baltor and the Roxy land heavy blows _(even though boy are not suppose to hit girls!)._ Then roxy gets knocked on her back. baltor leaps through the flames at her. Roxy gathers her courage and uses baltor's momentum in a "throw" (similar to musa's fighting tactics she showed her after she pinned riven) to send him flying over the edge. Baltor tumbles to the bottom.

Roxy: YOU BETTER THINK FIRST BEFORE YOU EVEN LAY A PAW ON MY FRIENDS AND MY ANDY YOU BIG JAC-

Andy: ROXY!

Roxy: Huh?

Andy: Roxy! Are you ok did he hurt you!

Roxy: no im perfectly fine, i can't say the same for baltor though

Andy: Thats my girl

Roxy: you mean: thats my Queen because you are my king

Andy: of course sweetheart your my sweet queen

all roxy could do was blush under her fur

Musa: Roxy you were amazing!

Riven: Yeah! I've never seen a girl fight like that he said earning a death glare from musa

While the rest were talking flora went to the edge to see if baltor was gone instead she saw him on the ground moving

Flora: guy's you might want to see this. Baltor is not gone _(AN: Aka: she means dead)_

Stella: (bleep) i thought you killed him

Roxy: I thought so to Stella! Darn!

They all saw looked down to where Baltor fell

He weakly gets up and sees Icy, Darcy, and Stormy approaching and smiles. Stormy has a very angry look on her face.

Baltor: Ahh, my friends.

Icy: Frie-he-hends? I thought he said we were the enemy!

Darcy: Yeah, that's what I heard.

Icy and Darcy: Stormy?

Stormy: {Laughs evilly}

Baltor: No. L-L-L-Le-Le-Le-Le-Let me explain. No. You don't understand. No! I didn't mean for... No, No! Look, I m sorry I called you... No! NOO!

As the Winx and specialist slightly look away and they only see the shadows as the horde of hyenas closes on and devours Baltor.

All: Ouch! Gotta hurt

Layla: Yet, he still deserved it for messing up our lives!

All: True, True, so very true

They all come down and greet everyone. Rafiki motions for The boy's to ascend Pride Rock as the new kings

Rafiki: It is time.

Very majestically, they ascend through the rain. Through a hole in the clouds They can see a patch of stars. Three bright star shines out briefly.

Kings: Remember . . .

The boy's expression gains confidence and strength. they roar. The lionesses roar in reply

_**Months Later**_

The Winx and Specialist, Palladium, Wizgiz on Pride Rock. Palladium, of course, is shaking his arms in the classic victory sign.

The Winx and specialist then take a few steps back to present their 8 new-born cub's to the crowd. And all the animals cheer making the cub's giggle and some even blush

**THE END**

* * *

_Aww it's the end :(_

_And if you wanted to know what the about the new baby cub's then here_

_Bloom+Sky: had a girl named blossom with Strawberry-blonde fur and Light Blue eyes_

_Stella+Brandon: Also had a girl named bella with light brown fur and honey colored eyes_

_Musa+Riven: they had a girl named melody with light pink fur and dark blue eyes_

_Techna+Timmy: and timmy had a boy named Tanner with timmys light brown-orange fur and techna's teal eyes_

_Roxy+Andy: had twins one named Reece and the other Ruby_  
_Ruby has Roxy's dark pink fur with violet eyes and Reece has Andy's black hair with a patch of spiky grey hair on the top of his head, really dark brown eyes_

_Layla+nabu: they had a girl which they named Alexis. She has dark brown fur and cerulean eyes._

_Flora+helia: Had a girl named Yasmine, she has her mother's honey brown fur and her father's blue eyes_

**_If you want me to change them let me know but for now this is what they look like_**

**_And to answer the question in your head's their will be a sequel i am working on it right now!_**

_**Bye-Bye**_


End file.
